


Where the Heart Is

by Sangerin



Category: Mona Lisa Smile (2003)
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F, Greenwich Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where Giselle is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

In the mornings she walks quickly, eager to get to work and start the day. Eager to reach the point where there are more pieces of paper in her "Out" tray than "In". Hard work makes the day go faster – soon it's lunchtime and she goes for coffee with the other girls. Then back to work and the piles of letters and documents to be typed.

In the evenings she walks quickly, smiling when she reaches Greenwich Village and sees the window open and the purple curtains fluttering in the breeze. She hurries, because 'home' is where Giselle is waiting.


End file.
